Reasons
by Syloth
Summary: AU- "I was a tool" -Naruto "I was alone" -Naomi.  Naruto was kidnapped when he was borned, Naomi, his twin sister was left alone to become the village pariah. Multiple POVs
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any other Anime related products._

* * *

Prologue

"_I am a tool, a weapon to be wielded by someone else, I do not exist and I live only to serve. My purpose is to carry my master's will and mission."_

I used to think like that, until well, until I met my father. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage (Fire Shadow).

I did not actually meet him, he place a seal on me so I could relieve his memories. Every single moment in his memories felt so right, it went against everything I was taught but it felt so right I experienced things I never knew existed, though some were not for me, I still felt it through my father's memories.

Some things I learned when I was relieving my father's memories were his techniques, fairly he was a well rounded shinobi that excelled in speed among all else. More importantly though I learned I had a family a mother and a twin sister to be exact.

I knew what kind of recruits Leader- I mean Danzo had, most of us were orphans or children that were reported dead.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, though in ROOT we do not have names, because of my father I now have one, Namikaze Naruto jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) and The Ultimate Weapon of ROOT.

I never knew anything but the mission and the skills of a shinobi, even though I was a jinchuriki, they still wanted to create the perfect weapon, my Great Grandparents unknown to most was Senju Hashirama and Mito Uzumaki, The Shodai (First) Hokage and The Shodai Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko respectively.

From them I inherited the Senju's and Konoha's highly revered Bloodline limit, Mokuton (Wood Release) the ability to manipulate trees and suppress demonic chakra. Uzumaki's naturally had enormous amounts of chakra and stamina only to be increased by the Kyubi's presence.

I had a powerful grasp over Mokuton, though I was never praised Danzo mentioned my Mokuton abilities Rival the Shodai Hokage's before his death.

I had these abilities and I was still not enough so during the visit of the Cloud Ambassador, Danzo did some investigation, knowing the ulterior motives of the Kumo (Cloud), though that was not why he was interested in the Ambassador rather Danzo was interested in the unique abilities the Ambassador possessed.

The Cloud Ambassador had a special bloodline limit, Ranton (Storm Release) the ability to manipulate Electricity to flow like Water and create black lightning clouds.

With this knowledge, Danzo allowed the Cloud Ambassador to attempt the kidnapping, knowing fully that the Hyuga will not stand by and let it happen, he let his plan unfold as the Ambassador was killed when he was attempting to escape with his spoils by a Hyuga. The Body was taken by ROOT shinobi and experimented on to integrate his abilities as my own.

They eventually succeeded in their experiments, though they wouldn't have if it weren't for my inhuman regenerative speed. I honed my abilities with my new bloodline limit, it was extremely difficult as it was not my original bloodline and my body was not supposed to have such abilities, the Kyubi's power or more specifically its regenerative powers integrated it into my body to an extent where one would think that it was my own.

A few years onwards, an event that would change Konoha and The Five Great Elemental Nations forever happened. The Uchiha Massacre, though only The Sandaime (Third) Hokage, The Councillors and Danzo knew the truth of the dark event. I was able to understand what really happened, as it was basically fixing a puzzle, as Uchiha Itachi, the perpetrator of the massacre, was more loyal and dedicated to the village than his own Clan. The Uchiha's we're also planning on a coup d'état as their power over the village was waning. The final piece of the puzzle was that Itachi was a pacifist, always trying to avoid confrontation, as a coup would lead the village to disarray and eventual civil war, it would be the best course of action would be removing the threat as it costs less lives.

A mystery to me though, was why Itachi allowed his siblings to live. Uchiha Sasuke and Satsuki twin siblings of Uchiha Itachi. They would be an eventual threat to the village as they would not be mentally stable to handle the emotional stress of their very own brother killing everyone in their clan.

Though that is besides the point of why I am speaking of the Uchiha Clan, I speak of it because of the night of the massacre, Danzo sent his ROOT operatives to retrieve the eyes of the Uchiha that had the Sharingan (Copy Eye Wheel).

Danzo had the most special eyes, the eyes of Uchiha Shisui, which he had transplanted into my own. Shisui's Eyes had a special ability; he could manipulate other people by simply gaining eye contact with them, with or without the Sharingan. I copied that technique, along with a hundred of others shown to me by other ROOT members and opponents I faced in missions.

I had now three Bloodline Limits, Mokuton, Ranton and Sharingan; still I was not enough to be the weapon the sought out me to be. They took me out of the village to train on how to control the Kyubi's Chakra. When I was learning on how to hone my abilities with the fox I lost control of it, the bloodlust you would feel when the Kyubi would give you access to all the chakra was overwhelming and it overwhelmed me but my father placed a seal, as he predicted something like this would happen and he appeared before me.

"_Life of a shinobi is difficult, but understanding what it means to be a shinobi is even more difficult"_

That's what he told me, at first I didn't understand as I was raised as a tool, a weapon. Then he showed me his memories, every single moment, until his dying day. From seeing my unknown Grandparents at birth and seeing them killed when my father was five.

My father was a born genius of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). He went to Konohagakure to be a shinobi. It was peace time then as such it was more lax in its academy, he also trained after beyond what the academy gave him, it was Fuinjutsu.

He was also gifted with such raw speed that he could out run a ninja doing Shunshin (Body Flicker). During his ninja days it was a lot of blood and gore, similar to what I would see in my daily life. He also lost his best friend in a mission which made excruciating pain overwhelm my eyes.

My father later met my mother, who was the Nidaime Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, and saved her from Kumo Kidnappers, they also fell in love that soon afterward where my father became Yondaime Hokage and secretly married my mother.

The last moments of my father were not a pretty one as he was fighting to the death against a Biju, the strongest one no less, but what intrigued me was who he fought before that, the one who was the actual perpetrator of the attack a man with a spiralling orange mask with an eye hole for his right eye. He had the power to control the Kyubi, which was strange as only two people in history could control Biju.

When my father sealed the Kyubi in me, it was a risk as he did not have enough chakra since the battle with the masked man drained his considerably. Things seemed lost for my father when he attempted sealing the Kyubi into me that was until my mother arrived and aided in the sealing as an Uzumaki, she had special chakra that could subdue Biju to an extent.

As they we're sealing the Kyubi into me my father knew he could not seal the beast into only me as the strain of continuing the sealing would kill him and my mother, they instead used my sister and continued the sealing, that way the Yin Chakra of the Kyubi was sealed into me as the Yang Chakra was sealed into my sister.

I had also met the Kyubi, a very sinister and cunning being, though like all Biju (Tailed Beasts). He had Pride, an extremely large sense of pride he could not be represented in such a weak way in front of his "Siblings" the other Biju. He gifted me with a very ancient art lost in time that only it knew the ability to control the by-product of destruction, this was Ash. Haiton (Ash Release) was the art of controlling Ash, the only product of destruction, in such a way where I could shape it in any way I would want as long the necessary amount of ash was present, and also the Kyubi controlled another portion of ash which would come to my defence when danger was recognised.

I am Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

"_Stay away you demon!"_

"_Keep away from her she's trouble"_

"_I do not serve demons"_

"_Stay out demon!"_

That's what the village thinks of me. They call me a demon I do know why, they all hate me for the same reason, I am the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko or at least half of it from what I know and they can't see past that at least they're some people who are nice to me.

Only few people are nice to me, I could count them with both hands too.

First there was Hokage-jiji, the leader of the village's shinobi. They said he was very strong and still is though I seeing the strongest ninja in the village defeated by paperwork makes me doubt it.

The old man was very nice to me as he gave me an apartment after I was kicked out of the orphanage and when people would try to hurt me he would try to hurt me his ninjas would come and help me, he also gave me allowance as I really didn't have any income as I was an orphan outside the orphanage and nobody would ever spare anything for me.

Though one night Hokage-jiji let me in his house as a guest and I met this man who was apparently the Hokage's son, his name was Sarutobi Asuma and he would be my first sensei, when they found out I had a Wind, Earth and Water Affinity, they wanted me to train to be the best like my '_Father'._

Father, My father, the day I would discover who he is and what I hold would be one of the days that would be imprinted into my mind forever.

_*Flashback*_

_I was training all day trying to cut that leaf in half with only my chakra and I only managed a small cut 'Pathetic' I mentally berated myself._

"_That was great Naomi nobody even manages a cut on their first week." I received praise from a man in his 20s he had brown eyes, short black spiked hair and beard. He also wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform complete with a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and a forehead protector. He also wore a white sash with the Kanji for "Fire" on it._

"_But it doesn't look much Asuma-sensei." I said sadly. 'If I could only make a small cut on a leaf, how could I ever be a great kunoichi?' I though sadly_

"_Remember Naomi, it takes years for many to master Wind Manipulation" Asuma explained to me._

"_Yeah I know, but then there's still Earth and Water Manipulation, how can I do all of that?" I whined. _

"_Hmm" Asuma mumbled in deep thought 'I wonder...worth a shot' Asuma thought_

"_Hey, Naomi I'm going to get something that might help you with that" Asuma informed as my eyes glowed from excitement._

'_A way to speed up training, I wonder if it's a cool jutsu or a...' Naomi thought excitedly._

_Asuma left as I continued thinking of what he may bring, he never really showed me anything besides the Tree Walking and Water Walking exercise which I learned from the old man, now he was getting me something new besides cutting a leaf with chakra._

_I entered the Sarutobi estate to see what I could do in there, there really wasn't much to do in there as the house maids clearly avoid me and had to pamper Konohamaru the 'Honourable Grandson'._

_I continued wandering in the house with no particular aim as I was still waiting for Asuma-sensei to return with his 'bag of candies' or whatever he would bring back to help my training, a bag of candies might help... I think._

_I slowly wandered into the house until I reached a door, not just any door but the door to the office of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. 'The old man's office...? Might as well check it out, he's not here anyways' I pondered as I approached the door and opened it._

_What I saw was not what I was expecting, what was I expecting you ask? I was expecting something grand and magnificent something like weapons from around the world or even figurines of great shinobi or even maybe jutsu scrolls. No that is not what I saw._

_Paperwork, that's all I saw, mountains of it, some on it was even on the floor, I could barely move a step without stepping on one 'damn old man, if this is what Hokage's do I might reconsider my dreams' I though and chuckled to herself._

_I really wasn't sure what to do here, well, until I found something intriguing. 'Hmm, what's this?' I thought as I saw a letter on the floor with my name on it and someone else named 'Naruto'. I pondered if I should open the letter, most things that are in the Hokage's Office would be top secret but he just left this on the floor, so it should be okay... I think._

_I opened the letter as it read out:_

_**Naruto and Naomi, **_

_**If either of you are reading this than it must mean that Sarutobi must have deemed you ready for what you are about to know. This scroll will be the **__**only message that I can leave you as by the time you do read it I will be long dead.**_

_**My name is Namikaze Minato, though you would probably know me as the Yondaime Hokage. Now know this I must first apologize to you both for the burden I left with you. In case you are not aware, I did not kill the Kyubi, I merely sealed it into two babies, my son Naruto who holds the Yin half of the Kyubi's chakra and my daughter Naomi who holds the Yang chakra of the Kyubi. . I am sorry to have left with such a burden, but the only person I could ever truly trust was my own family, my own flesh and blood.**_

_**Naruto, Naomi, I am your father. Please know that your parents did not abandon you, we died protecting the village so you and many others could see the light of another day. I am truly sorry as me and your mother died before we could ever see you grow up.**_

_**As a final message from us, I and your father know that we both loved you both very deeply and your parents never abandoned either of you.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Namikaze Minato**_

_**P.S. I wrote the last part, I'm your mother by the way, Uzumaki Kushina, dattebane!**_

_My eyes were burning with tears now, with the new information coursing through my head. My father was the Yondaime Hokage and sealed the Kyubi in me, well half of it anyways._

'_no wonder the villagers hate me' I thought to myself sadly 'well'..."I guess I have to prove them wrong then!" I thought out loud._

_Even though I said that my mind was still processing the new information still, another piece of information stood out clearly 'Naruto...' my brother, I had a twin brother! Where was he then? Wouldn't he be here for his imouto (little sister)? _

'_Did he abandon me' I thought 'No he wouldn't, I know, my brother would never do that!' I thought to myself. My brother, my twin brother would never leave his only sister, I just knew that I believed in that. 'That would only mean he would be dead...'I thought 'no he can't be dead, he just can't be, I... I would know if he was... he's not dead!' I ranted at myself._

_Suddenly I heard footsteps coming through the hallway...I hurried out as quietly as I could possibly can and swore to myself to- 'I will find my brother, he's out there I know it!'- find my brother._

_*End Flashback*_

Nobody ever knew what happened that day; at least I think nobody knew of it. I certainly believed that no one knew of it so I don't plan on changing that either. Ever since then, I trained for two reasons, to protect everyone I cared for and to find my brother and drag his ass back here where ever he was.

Asuma-sensei had an awesome surprise that day too, it was a super awesome clone jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It's awesome because the clones were solid, they could fight and take a few hits but the most awesome part was the fact that I would learn everything they would learn and it makes boring studying so much easier.

With Kage Bunshin, I mastered wind manipulation under half a year which he said it should've taken at least quintuple the time with my young age. Wind manipulation was also the hardest of all the elements and also with only few shinobi with Wind affinity it only makes it more difficult to master it. Eventually Asuma-sensei gave me a pair Triple-Bladed Claws (1) and taught me his Fighting Style, the Flying Swallow; it's a style where one channels there chakra through a weapon preferably one made of chakra enhanced metal and sharpen the blades and even extend their reach.

Besides from The Old man and Asuma-sensei, were the people who work at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar they were the only place who would let me eat without giving me rotten food or cold stares. They were nice people too, I could talk to them about anything too and they were the nicest people around, next to the Hokage and Asuma-sensei.

The Ramen chef was an old man named Teuchi and he also had a daughter Ayame who was the Waitress. They are always nice to me; they even give me free food sometime even though I can pay, though I wonder if the amount of Ramen I eat over there affected their choice. I eat twenty bowls of ramen every time I go there, I wonder if it's normal for others. Hmm, nah doesn't really matter at least they were nice and that's good enough.

I am Uzumaki Naomi.

* * *

A.N.:

(1)-Triple-Bladed Claws, just like the one Sora, a pseudo-jinchuriki, had in a Shippuden Filler Arc.


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or anything related towards anime.

* * *

Meetings

**(Naruto's PoV)**

I have now left ROOT without Danzo's consent, like he would even let me leave in the first place. He will come after me, though he has never had a willing ROOT shinobi turn against him. That will buy me time to talk to my sister and perhaps have her convince the Hokage of my innocence.

"Father, what would you do?" I asked to no one in particular as I continued approaching my sister's apartment.

Now was the moment, I would finally meet her, my twin, my _imouto, _the last remaining connection to my family that was destroyed by the man with the spiralling mask. I will kill him, but vengeance is not my goal, I will kill him, just...just not now.

I slowly approached the door with and with each and every step I got more and more nervous, _NERVOUS!, _I am a shinobi raised by ROOT, how could I be nervous, this is detrimental to my growth, I think.

My father was a great shinobi and mom gave him a run for his money every time he would do something wrong and it was all an act? They had no intention to kill at all; this is all so confusing I have never been a situation as strange as this never the less I will still continue on.

I knocked on the door, slowly and softly but surely enough so that anyone inside may hear it.

A girl about my own height opened door, she had blue eyes just like mine, blond hair much like my own though hers were long, tame and she had a ponytail where as mine were spiky and wild. She wore a green short sleeved shirt with a matching green skirt and black shorts.

She looks at me strangely "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" she questioned me suspiciously.

"I-I need to speak with you...I-Imo-u-uto" I replied with a stuttering quite a bit.

**(Naomi's PoV)**

'Imouto!' I thought loudly as the boy in front of me called me his imouto. I froze immediately in place, nobody knew I had a brother, let alone they know I have a twin. A chill ran down my spine, I was scared.

Who could this guy possibly be? He looked the same age as me, and he does...resemble father quite a bit, same wild spiky hair and same cerulean blue eyes. Is this possible, this is my brother?

"What did you say" I managed to speak again.

"I need to speak with you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naomi, Jinchuriki of the Yang Chakra of the Kyubi no Yoko, second born of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Nidaime Kyubi Jinchuriki Uzumaki Kushina" the boy told his 'imouto'

'How the hell did he know?' I thought completely confused, how could he know all this! He knew too much, he got everything to the finest detail, my real name, the side of the Kyubi's chakra my father sealed into me.

"Mom was a jinchuriki!" I blurted out; I was surprised of that most of all. My mother a jinchuriki of the Kyubi, the letter didn't say that. Then what did happen, all the books say that the Kyubi attacked Konoha for no real reason, if her mother was the jinchuriki...this opened a lot of possibilities and questions.

"I expected such; nobody really knew why the Kyubi attacked the village. I suppose you want to know, imouto?" the boy said to me quizzically

I merely nodded not really knowing what else to say to my 'nii-san'.

"Well imouto, let me tell you a story..."he started

I listened intently as the other blond was telling his tale on what really happened on the night of the attack of the Kyubi. It was a very farfetched tale but from all he knew how could he be lying?

Mother had the Kyubi sealed into her and childbirth weakens the seal and a man with an orange spiralling masked released it. He had 'Control' over the Kyubi and ordered it to attack the village. Dad fought against the masked man and won which caused him to flee, but the Kyubi still continued its attack and dad sealed it into both of us. I really had a lot to think about now, but first and foremost how can I know I trust him?

"How do I know I can trust you?" I questioned him warily.

"How do you think I know all of this imouto?" He replied with a slightly sweet tone in his voice.

"Then where the hell were you all my life then!" I screamed at him. 'Yeah, where were you, you little...!' I thought angrily at him.

"All my life I was hated as the pariah of this village! Nobody would spend time and have fun with me! All because of this thing stuck in my gut! So tell me where we're you!" I yelled at him violently with tears rolling down my eyes. I was crying, yes I was, I believe he's my brother and I want to hug him for coming back but does he even have any idea how I grew up, but... I don't even know how he grew up.

**(Naruto's PoV)**

'My imouto is crying' I thought to myself. 'What do I do?' I've never been in a situation like this before, socially interacting with other. In ROOT we were taught to remove and detain our emotions as it increases the success rates of missions and I quite frankly agree with that, but this isn't a mission this is my family. 'Family...'

I did the only thing I knew I could do for her; I approached her slowly and enveloped her in a big warm hug. I heard her squeal clearly she was new to this too. It took my best not to do the same as her, but I was a ROOT member as such I was trained to remove my emotion but in front of family... I can't do that.

"Are you sure you want to hear my story, Naomi-chan?" I whispered next to her ear as I started releasing her from the hug.

She merely nodded showing affirmation. I started my own story, telling her every single detail of my own life; ROOT, the training, my lack of emotion, the bloodlines, the Kyubi and even the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. I shouldn't even speak of this as I could compromise the security of the village but around my 'imouto' I feel so safe and secure. 'Is this what family feels like?' I questioned myself as my sister gave me a hug, now it was my turn to squeal.

"Nii-san..." she whispered softly "I missed you". She had tears running down her cheeks now.

"Don't worry imouto, Nii-san is here now, I'll never leave you" I replied comforting her.

"We should go inside Nii-san, it very cold tonight" she said as she walked inside as I promptly followed.

I entered her apartment, I walked slowly inside and nothing really caught my eye, she apparently though had two beds, other than that I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary apartment of a eight year old that would live alone.

"Yip!" a yelp came from the shadows as two figures emerged from the shadows. Two foxes emerged from the shadows; one had a rather dark-silver fur with a pale-white tipped tail, the other had a bright white-silver fur with black fur around the legs and a deep black tail.

"Shizuka, Seitai! You two should be asleep by now" she scolded the foxes as the two disregarded the warning and approached me and started... sniffing.

Then they did something... strange, the bright white silver one entered a stance and leaped onto my head and sat there. The dark silver one approached my leg and snuggled onto it. Weird

"Hey! Seitai you're only supposed to do that to me, get on my head now!" My imouto whined to the fox that is apparently one my head. The fox though heed no call as it continued to ignore the girl in front of me as it did not move.

"Nii-san, they're not normally this close to other people, most of all stranger, they usually keep away from strangers and even retaliate when to near." She told me with a tone of confusion.

"Guess they like family huh?" I replied casually.

**(Naomi's PoV)**

"Fa-f-fa-mi-ly?" I stuttered looking at him nervously and confused.

'What did he just say? Family, how could he say that, we just met minutes ago and he already calls me family?' I though very, very confused by my new nii-san.

"Aren't we imouto?" he asked me rhetorically "I promised you I would never leave you didn't I, and us Uzumaki's always keep our word right?" He asked me again with the same tone

I was speechless, I didn't know whether I couldn't reply due to the shock or because it was a rhetorical question. My brother was so calm about everything and there I was stuttering, maybe it was the ROOT training or something, no one should be this calm about this.

"Nii-san, why are you so calm about this?" I asked him softly as I was curious.

"Eh, Imouto, I don't really know I'm just, not normal I guess, I trust family after all, father trusted us with _'it'_ didn't he and we were still babies, so I trust you too" He explained to me as I was left wide eyed remember what father wrote in his letter.

*Flashback*

"_**I am sorry to have left with such a burden, but the only person I could ever truly trust was my own family, my own flesh and blood."**_

_**-Namikaze Minato**_

_*End Flashback*_

"Father trusted us, he trusted us before he even got to know us, we are family Imouto and we trust each other" He spoke as he placed his hand over my chest where my heart was.

"With our Heart" He finished.

He was so kind and nice his smile felt so warm and also had this reassuring aura that I never felt before, not from Teuchi or Ayame, heck not even from the Hokage, but from him, my... twin brother who saw the world first than me who also was the container of the Kyubi to an extent because I was a container too.

"Nii-san, what will happen to you now? You said the ROOT guys will come after you" I asked him worriedly.

"Well, I do have a plan, and it needed you or more importantly your connection to the Hokage" He told me cryptically.

"How does that work nii-san?" I asked confused about the whole thing.

"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow Imouto" he said as he prepared to leave.

"Hey, don't go, you could stay here if you like, I mean, I prepared everything for maybe someday you'd come home..." I ranted at him. He promised to never leave me, what was he doing? I frowned at him. "You promised"

"I don't want to be a burden, I know everything about your life imouto..." he tried explaining to me until I interrupted him.

"You wouldn't be a burden, I've been alone all my life, I need someone, I need my Nii-san!" I yelled at him as my eyes started to water. 'I don't cry' I thought to myself.

I never cried before, I never ever cry, I always wanted too, I always wanted too but I always told myself that crying is weak and I didn't want villagers to have something else to abuse me with, my emotions.

**(Naruto's PoV)**

"Okay imouto, I'll stay, may I ask why you already have a spare bed?" I asked her.

She turned red from my question because of her embarrassment.

I looked at her oddly. 'Why would she be embarrassed? Was it something I said?' I questioned myself. 'It's not like I would sleep with her...'

"I always thought that you'd come home nii-san, I always thought that I'd bring you home with me someday, I prepared for that day. Every single day, I trained for you so I could drag your ass back here" She told me proudly though still red from embarrassment.

"Oh, ok" I smiled at her warmly as I understood what she meant by that, 'Family, I would do anything for it, I guess my sister thinks the same way of it too' I thought smiling.

"Okay, Okay, I guess we should sleep now" she said yawning.

"Yeah, we should" I replied as I too prepared myself for sleep.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

It was morning, my sister was apparently preparing breakfast which was ramen, from dad's memories that's what mom always ate, there should be a good reason for it right? Well I guess I'm about to find out.

"Naruto-nii, breakfast is ready" My sister called out for me from the kitchen.

I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen as I smelled something... something, rather intriguing. I continued to approach the smell coming from the kitchen as it very, very captivating.

"Ramen..." I said dreamily without any thought.

"Oh, nii-san's a ramen fan too! I knew we were related!" She exclaimed and seemed quite happy about the fact I just said ramen.

"I wonder if our parents liked ramen too" Naomi thought out loud.

"They did, mother use to cook for dad, or at least that's what I saw from his memories" I told her and gave of a small laugh. She gave me a smile for that which I promptly returned.

"I guess ramen's a family cuisine huh?" She joked.

"You can say that" I answered.

I prepared to eat my ramen as I noticed something strange; Shizuka and Seitai were also eating ramen. Though it was not strange for animals to eat human cuisine but judging from the situation, I would think that that's what Naomi feeds them, 'Ramen...' I thought while chuckling inwardly to myself.

"Hey Naomi, how often do you eat ramen?" I asked her while continuing to eat my own.

"I eat it every day!" she announced proudly.

I deadpanned, ramen was good, but eating the thing every day, surely that wasn't healthy, I might not be a doctor but I do know enough that eating ramen every single day is not a good, in a way at least.

"I don't think that's healthy imouto" I said feeling uneasy about the whole subject.

"Well, I've been eating it for the whole of my life nii-san I think I would be sick now if it would be bad for me" she retorted giving a smile.

I frowned at that, her logic was correct, though slightly flawed, still correct. I wanted to press on the subject of ramen but decided against it as it would lead to no good and ramen does taste good.

"I guess" I muttered.

When we finished eating we prepared to leave and meet the Hokage in the Sarutobi Estate. The walk was quite uneventful, though I was quite saddened that we couldn't bring the foxes as they were quite nice, in my own opinion anyway, I haven't asked how Naomi met them yet though 'I'll as her later'.

We approached the Sarutobi Estate as I prepared myself, I was about to meet the one who Danzo would always call a fool yet he named his own secret organisation for him, as he would always say that he was the 'roots' that would grow in darkness and the Hokage was the leaf bathing in the sunlight.

"I guess I'm about to meet him" I thought out loudly.

* * *

**(Third Person PoV)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was an aging man, he had already given the mantle of the Hokage to someone before and that did not go so well, he died because of the Kyubi, and now he was reinstated to lead the village once more though his old age is really starting to get to him, he was not the Great, 'God of Shinobi' he was called so long before, although he is still strong enough to put up a fight, he was not as strong as he was in his prime.

The Old Hokage has also mourned for the loss of not only the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato but also his son Naruto who died on the day of the attack mysteriously, ever since then He dedicated himself on aiding in teaching the Yondaime's last remaining Legacy on how to survive, as she was not only a Jinchuriki but also the daughter of Iwa's Greatest Enemy.

Two figures started approaching his office or as he would call it his prison, paperwork was truly and enemy not to be trifled with as it was an adversary that would keep coming at you and no jutsu known to man could stop it. It was truly I terrifying enemy.

"Hello Naomi" The old man greeted the girl.

"Who's this? I never seen him before" Sarutobi said as he eyed the boy warily.

"He's my Nii-san!" Naomi proclaimed proudly as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"Introduce yourself!" The girl asked, or perhaps _ordered_ the boy.

"I was getting to that" the boy muttered. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Yoko, or half of It." The young boy introduced himself.

The Old Hokage was left wide-eyed with his mouth was gaping. 'How could this be possible?' he thought. This boy in front of him claims to be the 'dead' son of the Yondaime Hokage. The Old Hokage wanted to do so many things, interrogate him, hug him and ask where the hell he was, but as Hokage he needed to maintain his composure, he is the Hokage after all.

"Impossible, he died when he was born" the old man said sternly, no emotion was coming from his tone, it wasn't the normal warm voice he would use with Naomi, nor was it a cold voice.

"No, he didn't die, I knew it, and I'd know if my nii-san would die!" Naomi yelled at the Hokage who was startled by this.

"What do you mean by Nii-san Naomi?" The Old Hokage asked curiously though inwardly he was worried, he planned on telling Naomi her true heritage by the time she was genin at least.

"He's my twin brother of course!" She pronounced proudly raising her hand holding her brother's up.

The Old Hokage was now sweating from mixed emotions, Happiness, she seemed happy about the fact that she was the Hokage's daughter, Anxiety, to what would happen next, Worry, what if she would tell somebody else that, it would indeed cause a political outburst, and lastly Fear, he feared what happened to the boy in the past and what would now happen to him.

"If you truly are her brother then, where were you all her life?" the old man asked incredulously. He was still sceptical though he was leaning toward believing the boy though he'd feel much safer after he was probed by Inoichi.

"Well, as long as I can remember, I was under Danzo's ROOT" the boy started explaining as the Hokage wide eyed and listened more intently. 'Danzo?' the Hokage thought bewildered.

"I was trained by Danzo, to be used as a weapon; a jinchuriki with _Mokuton _was the perfect weapon" The boy paused and his eyes visibly went cold, they lost all emotion suddenly.

"Was... I was not enough. That was all they would ever tell me!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs with white hot rage.

"Nii-san, please calm down... please" Naomi pleaded her nii-san silently.

The young boy was now reverting to what he was previously, emotion re-entered his eyes and his tone returned to its previous tone. "I apologize Hokage-sama" he apologized as he looked down ashamed.

Naruto raised his head once more to see a smiling Hokage and a smiling Naomi. He understood the situation and warmly returned both smiles. "May I continue Hokage-sama?" he ask with fear in this tone.

The Hokage merely nodded though still confused by what the young boy meant by his outburst.

"I was not enough, not for them, so they augmented me, experimented on me" Naruto said with disgust in his voice. The boy clearly hated ROOT.

"Hokage-sama, do you know what happened to the body of the Cloud Ambassador?" the boy asked him

Sarutobi merely shook his head though he was perplexed at his statement, though it was true that the Hyuga Kidnapper was never found though he was publicly stated dead by Kumo so Konoha did the same thing. The Hokage was now wondering by his implication.

"What happened to him was, he was killed by the Hyuga though his body was taken into ROOT HQ and he was my first integration. 'Storm Release', the kidnapper held a bloodline." Naruto explained to the Hokage who was left with a gaping mouth.

'The boy has two Bloodlines?' Sarutobi thought as his fear for the boy's future only grew.

"And do you know the truly funny thing? Danzo knew that was going to happen, he knew the ambassador would try to kidnap the Hyuga heiress and just let it happen so he could get a 'sharper' weapon" Naruto continued with disdain towards Danzo.

Sarutobi was now angered by Danzo, he not only kidnapped the Yondaime's son, he also turned him into a weapon, though he was wondering why he would leave Danzo if that was the only thing he knew, though Sarutobi was idealistic, he was not blind to the truth. He was also angered by what Danzo did, letting Hyuga Hizashi get killed for a Bloodline?

"Also Hokage-sama, I know the _truth _of the Uchiha Massacre" the boy stated.

The Old Hokage Visibly paled at this, the truth about the Uchiha Massacre was very dark, if it was every revealed to the public, it would possibly cause a Civil War at worst case scenario.

"I know that you know everything of the massacre from your Point of View, but let me tell you what happened from ROOT's Point of View" The boy started explaining.

"After Uchiha Itachi Fled the scene ROOT entered the scene and... gouged most of the Uchiha Shinobi for they're Sharingan... most of it though were incompatible" Naruto continued and it left the Hokage stunned that he did not investigate more on the Massacre, though he didn't because he never think that Danzo had Ulterior motives for agreeing to the massacre.

"...and from all the eyes that the Uchiha hold, I was given the one second only to Itachi, Uchiha Shisui's eyes" Naruto finished as he continued to attempt to prove his statement.

"Sharingan" The boy said softly as his eyes changed from the cerulean blue to blood-shot red with three tomoe around the centre on each.

"Amazing" the Hokage muttered, he was stunned at Naruto's display of THREE bloodlines, and if truly was trained under Danzo then he would have to be capable shinobi. 'Though why did he leave ROOT' the Hokage wondered what would make him leave.

"Why did you leave ROOT then Naruto-kun?" The Old Man asked softly

Naruto visibly sighed as he had a frown grew on his face. Naomi looked at her brother and smiled and held his hand even more tightly, Naruto turned towards to his sister whom he almost forgot was there. Naruto's face brightened as a smile grew on his face as he nodded to his sister as if they had a mental connection to each other.

"Thanks Imouto" Naruto said to the girl as they both smiled.

"Hokage-sama, I left ROOT because of my father" Naruto said sadly.

"Your Father Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked confused by what he meant by this.

"He placed an additional seal over the Kyubi's one where I would meet a fragment of his soul and reveal all of his memories... all of it" Naruto explained sadly trying to keep it as short as possible.

"My father gave me several gifts, others I'm happy of and others I'd rather not have though I will use as my father gave it to me, though rather unintentional" The young boy said.

"What does that mean?" The Hokage questioned warily.

Naruto looked at the Hokage right in the old geezer's eyes, his Sharingan still very noticeable in his eyes he muttered two words:"Mangekyo Sharingan"

Suddenly Naruto's blood-shot crimson eyes with three tomoe spun wildly shifting into still a blood-shot red but the tomoe changed into an image of three black bent bars circled the middle of the eyes and near the border of the iris was a black circle that had three triangles pointing on it touching the border of his iris.

"This was my father's unintentional gift; he made me relieve his memories, all that pain, all that love, all of his skill was given to me. The Mangekyo Sharingan, the second level of the Sharingan where as obtained by killing your best friend, I saw my father place someone out of his misery as the pain scorched through his body and these eyes awakened." The young boy explained frowning from mentioning what he saw from his father's memories.

"Hokage-jiji what do we do now?" Naomi spoke up as she hasn't really contributed anything to the conversation. Naruto snickered at the affectionate name she gave to the most powerful ninja in the village whereas the Hokage only smiled already knowing exactly what to do.

"Well, we will have to find a place for Naruto to stay-"the old man started.

"He can stay with me, I have a spare bed" Naomi quickly interrupted unwilling to let her brother go.

"How do I know you two won't do _something_?" The Hokage asked facetiously.

Naomi didn't understand what the Hokage meant, she turned towards her brother in attempt to ask his if he knew until she saw the red face that came from the Hokage's implication.

"Ero-jiji!" Naomi yelled accusingly to the Hokage with her own face glowing red from the embarrassment.

"He's my nii-san! We wouldn't do that, not that I would mind... AH! I mean, I'm too young-"Naomi closed her mouth though unsure what she just said. She turned around to see her nii-san's entire face glowing a bright crimson that would put (canon) Hinata to shame.

Naruto was not as naive as his sister, even though he was an eight year old, he had all of his father's memories that included some rather disturbing things that he would have rather not seen and from his sister's word, though she might have not meant it, _meant it._

The Hokage merely laughed at the twins, he just found himself a new source of entertainment, all jokes aside though the situation was serious, and both of them could pass the academy right now and Naruto might even be able to hold his own on some chunins.

"Okay, we know where you will live now Naruto, but what about the Academy, we both know that you can pass its graduation exam right now if you wanted to" Sarutobi said.

"No, I want to stay in the Academy with my sister, I'll hold back I just want to be there for my sister" Naruto replied happily.

"I do have a request" Naruto continued. "I want to be placed on the same squad as my sister when we graduate."

"Very well Naruto-kun, though if you do request a third member, please do not hesitate to do so." The old man offered.

"Thanks for the offer old man" Naomi replied.

"What about ROOT Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked worriedly, what was he going to do now? ROOT was definitely going to go after him.

"Do not fret about that Naruto-kun, I will handle ROOT as I see fit" The Old Hokage said with an evil gleam on his eyes. 'Oh Danzo, if you really want to be Hokage...' his thought trailed off.

"You two are to attend the Academy next Month" The Hokage said as Naomi saluted jokingly while Naruto placed his hands in his pockets.

The pair left his office running back to their apartment, the next few years are going to be exciting.

**BOOM! **

An explosion from outside was heard, the Hokage used his crystal ball to see the Hokage Monument was painted in an awkward way as paint was dripping from every head ontop of it, yes, it could only be the work of Uzumaki Naomi, the thought of an accomplice terrefied the old Hokage.

Yes, Very Exciting Indeed.

* * *

AN.


End file.
